Piano Lesson
by Escape Life Here
Summary: ExB It's a story about the early years of ExB's marriage. I've decided to continue to it so please Review. Oh and it is LEMONTASTIC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or any of it's characters. The super author Stephanie Meyer does! **

"Edward. No one is home but us!" I couldn't help the frown that slowly slid down my face as I watched my husband sitting on our large cold bed trying to ignore me, reading some silly magazine that I knew he wasn't the least bit interested in.

"Finally some peace and quiet. It's rare occasions like these I'm glad I can't hear your thoughts." He hadn't looked up from his page, even when he was addressing me.

I felt remnants of my strongest human emotions surfacing. If I could still produce tears they would have been streaming down my face. I turned, defeated, and stomped out of our bedroom, slamming the door on my way out. I knew he hadn't meant for it to come out that way, but for the first time since I'd known Edward, it really seemed like he wanted to be away from me. I was hurt. I hadn't had sex with my husband in almost two months. Being a vampire and never sleeping makes two months seem twice as long as it would seem to a human. We'd spent those long sleepless nights together, but strangely distant. We'd watch a movie or read, never touching, never speaking of why we weren't blissfully rolling around on our big white bed like the three other couples in the house.

I sat down own the piano bench and let my mind wander to a time when Edward and I had first begun our piano lessons. I had asked him to teach me because it was a part of his life I wanted to infiltrate and be a part of. When Edward played it moved my still heart.

"_Yes love just like that, good. Now keep tempo in mind as you move to the bridge…perfect. You're a fast learner Bella!" He stood behind me as I played for him. His fingers were absent mindedly playing with a strand of my hair as he watched my fingers glide up and down the keys. I wasn't nearly as good he was. I didn't know if I could ever accomplish a talent like his. _

"_Well I'm being taught by the best." I responded to his encouragement. I ended the song and looked up into his smoldering eyes as he reached out to brush my face. "You know, Piano isn't the only new thing I want to try." I said, mischief dancing across my expression._

"_Oh." He said looking amused. "What is that?" he continued, raising his eyebrows a fraction of an inch._

_I strained my ears listening for sounds of my family doing various things around the house. Alice and Jasper were playing chess in the next room over. I could hear Jasper's muffled complaints as Alice kept predicting his next move. Rose and Emmet were away for a few days hunting in Alaska and Carlisle and Esme were we're in their bedroom watching a movie. Hmmm, I still felt embarrassed and I tried to avoid doing anything with Edward while the rest of my vampire family could hear, no matter how quiet we tried to be._

"_Let's go to our meadow." I said slyly. "I'll race you there!" _

_Just like that we were off, running out of the house and through the woods. I began to feel the high that always accompanied these runs. I could hear Edward chasing me, not far behind. He was just as fast as I was, but I had the feeling he was letting me win this time._

"_Good. That means he's in a giving mood." I thought to myself. _

_A few seconds later the trees started to thin and I slowed my pace. When we reached the clearing I collapsed into the soft grass, not from exhaustion, but from joy. I was laughing lightly, and inhaling the rich scent of the forest and the wild flowers when Edward laid down beside me. I turned my head to meet his gaze. _

"_I love you." I whispered. _

"_As I love you" He whispered back. Then he gently rolled on top of me supporting himself with his arms, and began to kiss me with passion that could, and would ultimately resolve in our love making. _

"_Wait…" I had initiated this for a reason. If I let my god like husband distract me from my original goal I would never get it done. _

"_I can't wait Bella I must have you now!" He grunted in a low husky voice that made my legs quiver with excitement. _

"_I know." I replied gently pushing him off of me as a straddled him in a sitting up position. "I want to take control today." _

"_All right." He looked at me hesitantly but let me continue. _

_I pushed him flat on his back but remained in my position. I slowly began to unbutton my blouse, my eyes never leaving his as his head perked up and he pushed himself up a bit onto his elbows to get a slightly better view. _

_The sun was well hidden behind the clouds so my skin didn't sparkle as it would have on a fair weather day. I discarded my shirt and flung to the side still capturing Edwards hungry gaze. He tried to reach up and help me undo the clasp on the front of my bra but I slapped his hand away. _

"_Don't touch, just let me do this please." I said with a smile. "Trust me you'll be more than happy in a few minutes." He looked a little worried for a half a second then his expression turned back to curiosity. "What are you going to do my love?" _

"_Just do what I say and don't ask questions ok?" I giggled. I had been thinking about this moment for weeks. I could feel myself getting hot and moist with anticipation, and I knew Edward could smell my arousal. I took off my bra and flung it in the same manner as I had done with my shirt. For the first time today Edward's eyes left mine and gazed, instead, and my exposed chest. _

"_You're beautiful." Edward exclaimed. "You amaze me every time." _

_I smiled. I leaned in and pinned his hands above his head. I began to slowly kiss his neck and moved up to nibble on his ear. _

"_Ahhh. Ahh my Bella! My love you're driving me crazy! Let me touch you." He was begging breathlessly. _

"_Just wait. Please play along!" I pouted knowing he couldn't resist it. _

"_All right fine, as long as you are well aware of what you're doing to me!" His eyes were alive with fire and lust as he skimmed my bare upper body. I could feel the longing in his groin as his erection swelled under me. He wasn't the only one going crazy with anticipation. I was so wet that my underwear were completely soaked through. The pounding feeling in my womanhood hadn't been this strong since that first night with Edward. _

_I decided to forgo the well being of Edward's designer shirt and ripped it off his body rather than taking the time to unbutton it. Oh well, Alice could kill me later. Right now the only thing on my mind was pleasing Edward, my husband, my love. _

_He laughed at the sound of silk ripping off his hard perfect body, "anxious are we?" _

_I moved my hands down to his belt, this was my moment. I had waited a long time to try this and it was now or never. Despite the fact that I knew Edward loved me and loved being with me, I was still nervous and self conscious about making love to him. He rocked my world and gave me multiple mind blowing orgasms every time we had sex. I knew that he obviously enjoyed sex to, but I wanted him to experience something to put us on equal footing. I wanted him to stop seeing me as his virginal, breakable wife, but as a sex goddess equal to him. _

_I continued to kiss his neck and ran my tongue down his jaw line in response to moans of a varying variety. I managed to undo his belt with my trembling hand. Why was I so nervous? Could he feel my anxiousness? I couldn't let him. He would never let me continue with what I was about to do If he thought I wasn't 100% into it. But of course I was._

_I unbuttoned his pants and slid his jeans down to his ankles. I continued to do the same with his underwear and his hard, huge, man hood was exposed. I kissed his chest letting my stomach rest against his throbbing member. _

"_Oh god Bella! Take me inside you love. Touch me please!" _

"_Who's anxious now?" I said. Even though I didn't reveal it in my voice I was dying with lust. I needed him in me. But I'd have to wait. I couldn't be selfish now. I had a job to do. _

_I continued to kiss him until my mouth was at his belly button and my breasts were on either side of his dick. I slid back and forth slowly, letting the soft skin of my chest caress his penis. _

"_BELLA WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" My head snapped up. _

"_I told you to not ask questions." I eyed him playfully. _

"_I don't care how good it feels; I won't let you do that." If he wouldn't let me do that then how would he be ok with me going down on him? It was now or never. _

"_Fine. I won't do _that_ anymore. Lay back down." He eyed me suspiciously but complied. I knew that I would have to dive right in and do it. I traced my finger along the perimeter outside his cock. The only way I could get away with this is if it felt too good for him to stop me. _

"_Bella stop teasing or I'm taking control." He said it with a hint of menace in his sexy husky voice. _

_This was the moment. I grabbed his cock in my hand started sucking on the tip. His cum tasted strangely good. I hadn't expected that. I could hear his protest but I knew I had won. I slid him farther into my mouth and down my throat, I guess it's a good thing vampires don't have a gag reflex._

_I began bobbing my head up and down, fucking his dick with my mouth. I was so hot. I was getting so turned on. I hadn't expected this. Giving him this exotic new pleasure was making me just as horny. I could feel wetness dripping under my skirt and down my thighs. I started to moan and use my tongue to massage him. _

"_Bella I'm going to kill you for this. Bella, Bella!"His voice faded into incoherent moaning. I ignored his empty threats. I went faster with my thrusting and soon his hips were coming up to meet my mouth. He started setting the pace faster and faster. _

_I couldn't believe I'd won so easily. It was almost too easy…_

_I could feel that he was about to come so I stopped abruptly. After all, the throbbing between my legs couldn't be ignored forever._

"_What are you doing now?" His breath was ragged and his eyes were wide with hunger. _

"_I'm fucking you." I couldn't believe the words coming out of my mouth! I didn't use profanity in front of Edward. But now, all walls were down and all barriers broken. I ripped my skirt and underwear off and I jumped on top of him and slid his hard wet cock into me. The relief was so wonderful. I looked down into his eyes and was shocked with what I saw. His eyes were almost black with hunger and lust. His expression was similar to what he looked like while he was hunting. In that instant I knew I had lost the control. _

_He sat up. As he did his cock moved inside me pressing against my g spot. _

"_YES!" I screamed shaking with pleasure. _

_He slid out of me and grabbed my waist. He turned me over so that I was on all fours and kneeled behind me. This was not something I had expected. He entered me hard. His hands were gripping my hips almost to the point of pain. He pulled me into him with each hard thrust. It was amazing. I couldn't have predicted it would go so well. This was obviously not our average love making. This was straight up fucking and I loved it. I moaned and he grunted. _

"_Harder, harder!" I moaned. He complied with…was it a whimper? I could feel the heat rising from my core simultaneous with the expansion of his erection pressing against my inner walls. He was so hard and big inside me. _

_With one final long thrust I came hard. Waves of heat crashed into every inch of my being. Then he was coming to. I could feel him filling me, slowing his thrusting as my ass hit his rock hard abdomen for the final time. I fell to the ground breathing hard, laughing, and writhing in post orgasmic bliss. _

_He was on the ground to. "Wow. Edward that was…" I turned to him. His head was in his hands. His shoulders were shaking in silent, tearless, sobs. _

_I crawled to him. "Edward! Edward what's wrong?" Shit. _

"_Is that how you want to be treated?" He looked up from his hands, his eyes full of furry and sorrow. "Like a dog? Or a whore?" He was yelling. "I should have stopped you, why couldn't I?" _

"_Edward please! This is what I wanted…I started it" _

"_NO!" His shout made a flock of birds scatter from a nearby tree. He was on his feet pulling his pants on "You thought I wanted this. You did this because you thought I wasn't pleased with you." _

"_No no listen please!" I was on my knees begging him. All post sex happiness and vanished from my body. _

"_I'm an animal. I obviously can't control these sick fantasies. I never meant to treat you like this or degrade you. I'm sorry I made you feel inferior enough to try something like this. I… I love you." _

_Then he was gone. He was running through the trees back towards home. I was left in the meadow sobbing. What have I done? I should have known better then to expect anything less from Edward. He was a gentleman and viewed these sorts of sexual exploits to be outside the realm of acts of love no matter how good they felt. Now I would have to deal with the consequences…_

However, I had no Idea that the consequence would be two solid months with not so much as a touch let alone sex. My fingers drummed the keys idly. We hadn't spoken of that day since. On one hand it was infuriating that Edward wouldn't even talk about it, on the other hand I was sick with worry over what I had done to create this sexless marriage.

It didn't help that Emmett had noticed our abstinence a few days after his return from hunting.

"It's been pretty quite lately, you two had enough already?" He had teased us one night during a family movie.

Edward's responsive growl was so menacing that I jumped out of my seat startled. Carlisle actually stepped between the two of them in an attempt to calm Edward down. Edward's face was enough to shut even Emmett up.

The others couldn't help but to take notice in the changes between us. Alice had of course seen what had happened and tried to talk to me about it. I was so deeply distraught that she gave up and said, "Give it time."

I had even considered asking Jasper to push Edward into the mood so that we could have sex again and I could show him that things could go back to normal. But would they? Even if we did rekindle our sexual encounters would it ever be the same? No. There would always be that line never to be crossed, an eternity of boundaries.

My attention moved back to the piano at hand. I began to play the melody Edward taught me at our last, fateful, piano lesson. He hadn't touched the thing since then. The piano sounded light and happy under my finger tips. Glad for some attention, "Me and you both buddy." I mumbled to myself.

I hadn't heard Edward come down the stairs.

"Bella we need to talk."

**It's my first fanfic. This is sort of the middle of a story I've been thinking about. Let me know what you guys think! Should I continue my story and fill it out more with previous chapters. Should I finish it and let it be a one shot lemon sort of deal? Let me know what you think, if you like it whatever! Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm sorry I didn't update earlier, I am trying to graduate. I had to possibilities as to how this chapter would play out. They were both completely opposite but I feel like this is the best choice. Enjoy! Remember to review! **

My heart jumped…or it would have if that had been possible. I turned slowly to face my husband. He looked noticeably different than he had before I stormed down the stairs. The hard cold expression he'd donned lately had melted. He looked softer somehow.

"Yes?" My whisper was barely audible.

"First of all…" he began, suddenly he was sitting next to me on the Piano bench, taking my hand. "I want to apologize for the way I've been treating you the last couple of months. I haven't been much of a husband, let alone a soul mate."

"Edward please don't apologize!" I couldn't help it. Edward always shouldered the blame for things. It was his nature. "This isn't your fault. Please don't start taking all the blame for this!"

"Bella please let me explain." His eyes bore into mine. "No matter what happens between us, I should never ignore you like I did. You wanted to talk this through and fix it, but I refused to talk about it for my own selfish reasons."

"I shouldn't have forced this onto you in the first place." Now that Edward was finally willing to talk about this it seemed that all the things I had wanted to say to him in the last few weeks were filling my voice, dying to burst forth and be heard.

"I'm not finished Bella." I stopped talking immediately. If Edward wanted to talk I'd let him without further interruption. I couldn't believe he was finally willing to resolve this. Relief washed over me in waves as he stared into my eyes. The unresponsive, bitter man my husband had become had vanished. He was my Edward again, I could feel it.

"You know you are the center of my life. You are my sun; you are the core I'd be lost without. You know all of this." His gentle hand tucked a strand of hair behind my ear. "However, there is something I don't think you quite understand. Now, this may be because I fell in love with you when you were still human, or it may be due to how I was raised. But, I still feel very protective of you. I know that you're just as strong and unbreakable as I am, but to me you'll always be my fragile Bella."

He paused. I knew he wasn't finished. He was building up the courage to continue, or maybe he was just searching for the right words.

"That day in the meadow brought out the worst in me. You see Bella, when you were human I was constantly battling with my animalistic side. Some temptations faded over time, like the smell of your blood for instance. I never "got over it" but my convictions to never harm you over powered my thirst until it was a diluted desire." Then his eyes seemed to drift off to a place only he could see. No matter how often I looked, I still got lost every time I looked into those eyes.

"Still," he continued, "there have always been other temptations for me. I'll never forget our wedding night. It was one of the most wonderful nights I've ever spent, but it was also the most dangerous night for you. The war in my head raged on more powerfully than ever. I wanted more and more of you, but I also had to control myself enough not to harm you. It was… the hardest thing I've ever had to do. Even harder then sucking James' poison from your blood. I had no other choice but to always win these fights, to always succeed in being a gentleman. More importantly, I still have to always succeed in never harming you in any way, mentally, emotionally, physically."

His eyes returned to me.

"This concept is so engrained into who I am; I don't ever think I'll be able to let it go. When I gave into you that day, it was like I had lost an epic battle. It was like I had lost a part of who I was."

His eyes were begging me to understand. I tried to encourage him by taking his other hand in my own. I could tell he wasn't finished with what he had to say. He smiled at my gesture. Wow. I hadn't seen him smile since…

"Then there's Emmett." He said.

"Emmett?" I was confused.

"You see, when Emmett and Rosalie first got married they weren't very careful with their um…thoughts. Actually, you didn't have to be a mind reader, or have vampire hearing to know what was going on with them every night."

"I see…" I actually _didn't_ see. I had no idea where this was going.

"As time progressed so did their…sexual endeavors. Ugh. I hate talking about them like this, but it's so necessary right now. Anyway, some of the things I saw them doing seemed, at the time, very vulgar and shameful, even for a married couple. I guess it was that along with my opinions of Rosalie that created my sexual…prudence. I feel that sex should only be about making love. No one person should be dominant or subservient."

"Oh Edward." I murmured looking down at my hands.

"When you began to do some of those things that day, I lost the battle to my animal. I was so confused. These acts I had so long considered degrading felt absolutely fantastic and I couldn't bring myself to stop them. But, it wasn't just about me losing my battle. It was about you. When we were done I could feel reality crashing down on me. I had let you do these things solely for personal gain. I didn't treat you, the love of my life, with any respect. I flipped out in the meadow because I was to full of self hatred."

My head snapped up. "What!"

"I felt like, well actually I still feel like I drove you to do these things. How could you think I was unsatisfied with you? Oh Bella my love! You are amazing in every way. How could you not know that? I know that I walk away more satisfied then you do because no one could possibly feel more ecstasy then I do when I'm with you."

I laughed. I couldn't help it!

"Edward how could you possibly think that?"

Then it hit me. It hit me almost as hard as it did when I first realized Edward truly loved me. We both enjoyed each other equally. We were matched in every way. Equal love, equal devotion, equal in every way. It only made sense that we would be equal lovers. Hearing him say these things was like hearing my own voice. I had always thought that I was the luckier one of the pair. I mean, my husband was practically a sex god.

"Darling," I looked him in the eyes with a hint of a smile on my face, "it's my turn to explain."

He looked puzzled but he relaxed a little.

I took a deep breath, old habit I suppose. "Can you believe that I don't feel subservient to you?" That was so weird to say. I mean really, how could he actually think that? "I tried those things because I was curious. I wanted to expand our boundaries. It wasn't a desperate attempt to please you or anything like that. I mean, the goal _was _obviously to give you something, but not in the way you took it!"

He still looked a little hesitant, as if he didn't believe me. I suppose that was just Edward. Self-loathing didn't just wear off. For so long he had hated his very being because of what he was. States of mind like that don't just disappear.

I continued. "If I had known this was going to happen I would have asked you first. But, I knew what you would say. Edward, don't take this the wrong way but," was I really going to say this? "I'm glad you lost control."

"What?" He looked positively shocked. Hadn't he been listening?

"Yes." I continued. "I'm glad you lost control because we would never have had this conversation if you hadn't. I'm not glad we didn't communicate, let alone have sex in the last two months, but I'm glad I pushed our limits. I don't think what we did was dirty or wrong or anything like that. Why shouldn't I be able to love you in every way? We couldn't take the love out of our sex even if we tried. Hell, we could do it upside down, in zero gravity, on the moon, and it wouldn't make me feel any less happy to be with you."

I thought I saw a smile flash across his face.

"I don't know." I could tell his was processing this new bit of information. "It still seems very…wrong."

I had to put this in plain terms. "We have an eternity together. Neither one of us gets any older nor the least bit tried. Ever! Did you honestly think we'd never try anything new…ever?"

"I guess I hadn't thought about it." He looked like he was finally coming around.

"Emmett and Rose is one thing, but do you think Carlisle and Esme never tried anything besides you know…missionary?" Ok maybe I had gone too far.

He flinched. "I really try not to think about my parents that way." He was smiling.

"All right," I said. "You look into Alice's head more than anyone else's. You can't honestly tell me you've never heard her thinking about Jasper. They're just as in love as we are."

"You…have a point. It's just hard for me. One day you have a direct set of morals, and then one little thing blows them out the window."

"I know." I moved onto his lap. "I'm glad we finally talked."

A dark look flashed across his face.

"I am so sincerely sorry Bella. There is no excuse for what I've been doing in the last two months. I guess I've just been so worried about hurting you further; I didn't know what to say to you. I was so wrapped up in my own…" I put my finger on his lips.

"I know." I did. I didn't need to hear his apologies, everything was better now. His smile was all I needed. I recalled the way I felt when we were reunited in Italy. Even though it was a foggy human memory, I still remembered the way my wounds disappeared upon seeing his face. That's the way it worked with soul mates.

I looked into his smoldering golden eyes. They hadn't looked this alive and happy for a long time. In that moment we both knew we'd be ok. Better then ok, better then back to normal even. We had reached a new understanding, he was slowly letting go and seeing me as his equal partner, and I was learning how to ask for what I wanted.

"So…" he began. I could see a hint of mischief in eyes. "What was that about us being all alone?"

"Are you serious?" This was more then I could hope for. Could it really be so easy?

"Come on." He was standing and I was in his arms. In a flash he had run up the stairs into our bedroom.

"Are you sure about this?" I was a little worried. "We don't have to try anything; I'm not trying to make _you_ change to please _me_."

"We'll see." He said with a wink.

He winked at me! How could my husband go from not speaking to me, to trying to be adventurous in bed from just one conversation?

I was lying on my back and he was kissing my neck.

"Two months is a long time" he murmured.

"Why today?" I had to know the answer. "Why did you decide today was the day to fix this? I mean I'm not complaining or anything."

He stopped kissing me to look me in the eyes. "I heard you playing. I heard you playing the piano and I snapped out of my…whatever it was I was going through. I remembered how things weren't always so sad between us. "

"I guess music is the key to your heart." Ah. That came out much cornier then I had intended. Oh well, he knew what I meant.

He laughed. "I guess so."

He kissed me on the mouth and my lips ached for his, hungering for more. He pulled my black fitted t-shirt over my head and started to kiss me along my collar bone. I melted. My body longed for his touch everywhere. Judging from the gusto with which he kissed me it seemed like he was trying to make up for two months of antagonizing separation in one night.

With one swift movement my bra had fallen to the floor. He stared at me and moaned.

"Oh Bella you're so beautiful."

"This isn't fair." I pulled his shirt over his head as well. I pressed up against him. He pressed his naked torso against mine and we moaned in unison. I was quivering all over. As he held me closer to him I could feel the hardness swelling under his jeans. I wanted Edward badly. Foreplay be damned I needed him now!

He kissed down my neck to my breasts. He massaged them gently at first but I couldn't help myself. I placed my hands over his and grabbed harder.

He smirked. "Bella that's my job."

I smiled and let go. Keeping his hands on my chest he moved his head down to the waist line of my jeans. He bit down on the button and pulled. Instead of simply unzipping my pants as he had intended to, with a rip of denim he had torn the entire crotch out. We both started laughing. Poor Alice. Oh well, at least it would give her an excuse to buy me more clothes. He ripped the rest of the jeans off my body. Then I flipped around so that I was on top of him.

"Why am I always the first one to end up naked?" I mutilated his jeans in the same fashion. Then we were down to just our underwear. "Now we're even." I rolled off of him and lay by his side, facing into him.

"I don't think we're even quite yet." The mischief was back in his eyes, only this time it was more pronounced.

He was on top of me again, kissing my fiercely. One of his knees was in between my legs and one hand was caressing my chest while the other was under the small of my back pressing me to him.

This was too much. "I need you." I moaned quietly into his ear.

"Well, I have to make this even first." He whispered into my ear.

"What are you talking about?" I was so confused.

"You'll see."

He started a trail of kisses down my collar bone all the way to my belly button. He kept going, pulling down my underwear. He put his hands on my knees and spread them apart. So this was what he meant by getting even.

It was almost embarrassing as to how wet I was. He moved his mouth to the top of my left knee and slowly, antagonizing placed a line of kisses down my thigh. When he ran out of leg his lips hovered above my center. It took all the self control I had not to move up and meet his mouth. Then he moved away to the top of my right leg and repeated his line of soft kisses. This time instead of hovering above me, he touched his soft silky lips to my clit. It almost sent me over the edge!

"Ahhhh!" I let put a moan much louder then I has intended. I was so sensitive after two months of loneliness. He used his fingers to expose my most sensitive area. He began to trace his tongue in little circles on my clit.

"Oh Edward, Edward that's it right there!" My hands were above my clutching onto the headboard I was almost screaming, my pelvis was writhing uncontrollably but Edward's strong hands held it in place. He kept working his tongue faster and faster. It was nothing like anything I had ever felt before. I was beyond amazing! Then it got even better. He kept circling me with his tongue but he took one hand away from my hips and thrust two fingers into me.

Three thrusts were all it took. I was coming but it was so different then when I came during sex. Instead of wanting more the sensation was so over powering I had to get away.

"Edward stop."

His head snapped up immediately, "What's wrong?"

I had to laugh, "Nothing…" I was panting. "That…was...amazing, I couldn't take it any longer."

"Oh." He was smiling, "Come here."

I sat up and started kissing his neck. "Bella I need you."

"Then take me."

In a flash he had me pinned against a wall. He lifted me up and wrapped my legs around him.

"Is this ok with you?" His eyes were earnestly searching mine.

"Of course." I could hardly believe how everything had worked out so well.

He entered me slowly, still staring into my eyes. "I love you Bella"

"I love you too Edward."

He started thrusting faster; the heat was rising through my center again.

"Oh god Bella!" Edward was moaning. His eyes closed and he rolled his head back as he continued to thrust harder and faster.

It wasn't going to take much to make me come again. My back was hitting up against the wall with each push and I was positive I was leaving a Bella shaped dent in the molding. He was close too, I could tell.

The intensity reached it's peak and my inner walls tightened around Edward. A moment later he was coming too, I could fill him filling me.

He pulled out and fell onto the bed with me in his arms, we were both panting and out of breath.

He turned his head to look into my eyes, "Make up sex _is_ great!"

I laced his hand in mine, "Uh huh." I was weak, still shaking from my orgasm.

All of the sudden Edward jumped out of his bed and pulled his underwear on. He threw a blanket over my naked body seconds before Emmett burst into the room with Alice on his tail.

"Bella!" Emmet said "Your mother is in the hospital, something horrible has happened and you have to go down to Florida immediately."


End file.
